


Sigil

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Blood Sigil 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally asks why Castiel insists upon carving the protection sigil into his own flesh before they make love. The answer is surprising. Warnings for Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigil

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this story contains Mpreg, which I personally love. I realize that not everyone does like Mpreg, so please if you're not into that kind of thing, navigate away now.

The door banged open, hitting the wall hard enough to leave a slight dent as Dean crowded Castiel through the doorway. The couple kissed, caressed, all too wrapped up in each other to even notice outside influences such as the possible wrecking of a motel room. Dean grappled with Castiel's clothing, desperate to get his lover naked, the need for making love to him impossible to ignore.

Castiel's moans and aroused noises reached Dean's ears as the angel grappled in turn with the hunter's clothing, hands flying everywhere, fingers grappling and groping against resistant clothing and then naked skin. Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck, aroused murmurs tickling against the angel's soft skin, as his hands clamped tight against Castiel's ass and pulled him in closer.

"Sam," Castiel panted out, drawing away far enough to stare at Dean with large, almost fearful blue eyes.

"Sam won't be back until tomorrow, you know that," Dean reminded him, gently. "He's got some stuff to sort out at Bobby's."

Castiel smiled at that, and nodded, needing the reassurance to know they wouldn't be disturbed. Dean smiled back, and bracketed Castiel's face with warm hands.

"We're alone, baby, okay?" he said, breath ghosting against Castiel's lips as he leant in to claim a kiss. "We have a night to do as we please."

"That's good, Dean. It pleases me very much," Castiel murmured, as Dean transferred his kiss from his mouth to his neck again.

"Hmmm, me too," Dean murmured, before walking Castiel over to the nearest bed.

Castiel didn't even attempt to resist, and settled down primly upon the bedcovers, legs spread wide and exposing his dick to stand proudly from his body. Dean swallowed and crawled onto the bed beside him, growling with pent up frustration when Castiel pushed him away, held him at bay with slender hands.

"No, Dean, not yet. You know why," Castiel said, as he reached for the bedside cabinet and the small knife he kept there.

Dean watched as Castiel took the knife and pressed it against his skin, before he started to carved into his abdomen like he'd done so many times before they'd had sex. The hunter was fascinated by the slow move of Castiel's hands wielding the blade between skilled, slender fingers. He knew first hand how those same hands felt upon his naked body, caressing him, touching him, pulling him into ecstatic highs with the right amount of pressure upon his body, his dick, his balls. He shuddered at the memory of Castiel's hands upon him, returning his gaze to Castiel to find the angel staring curiously at him, sigil forming at a stop now.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked, deep voice colored with unspoken concerned affection over the hunter's well-being.

"I'm fine, Cas. Just hurry up, will ya?" Dean asked, finally giving into the frustration he felt deep inside.

He didn't like the fact that the angel made him wait every time before they had sex to draw the same pattern upon his body in lines of blood with his blade. He'd noticed he'd done it ever since they started making love, even though their relationship had gotten physical weeks ago. He'd always wondered at it, yet never asked; now he felt the need to question Castiel's ritual, if ritual it was.

He returned his attention to the angel and saw that Castiel still hadn't taken his dark blue eyes from his face, liquid depths curious and still tender with concerned affection and love. Dean smiled and leant in, to cup Castiel's face with both hands and stole a kiss from his lover's pretty mouth gently. Once the kiss ended, Dean rested his forehead against his angel's, gaze resting on Castiel's pert rose-bud mouth before his eyes shifted to the sigil still weeping blood over Castiel's abdomen.

"Cas, what is that sigil for exactly? I've noticed you do that every time we sleep together. Is it an angelic ritual or something?" Dean asked, drawing away slightly from Castiel to speak without dropping his hands from Castiel's face. "Painting yourself for war?"

"It's not an angelic ritual, Dean," Castiel said, his deep voice puzzled as he tilted his head to the side taking Dean's hands with him. "Not exactly. It's a protection sigil."

"Protection? Against what? Not against me, I hope. I thought you trusted me?" Dean asked, uncertain as to whether to feel offended or amused. "You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I do trust you," Castiel replied, immediately, never dropping his gaze from Dean's once.

Dean knew that Castiel was a lousy liar and there was nothing in his demeanour now that told Dean he was lying to him now. Dean knew for a fact that he trusted and loved Castiel as much as the angel trusted and loved him, despite never properly addressing the emotions aloud to Castiel himself.

"Actually the sigil is protection against pregnancy," Castiel continued, cheeks suddenly flushing with heightened embarrassment, eyes downcast to the bed beneath them.

Dean dropped his hands from Castiel's cheeks to his shoulders, resting his fingers against naked skin as he stared at his lover in disbelief.

"Against pregnancy? Dude, you can't get pregnant," Dean said, in surprise. "You can't can you?"

"I am an angel, Dean. I think it wise you remember that," Castiel reminded him gently, gaze flickering up to his lover's face before skittering nervously away again.

"Yes, I know you're an angel," Dean said slowly, wondering why Castiel found it necessary to make a point of mentioning the fact now.

"I am not like you, Dean; I'm not human. Unlike you, and despite my vessel, I can still get pregnant," Castiel said, slowly. "It's a common thing amongst angels, especially when we're in a serious relationship."

Dean stared at him for the shortest of times, then laid back upon the bed, grinning hugely at the situation. He didn't correct any of Castiel's statements - he knew they were in a serious relationship and he was content with the situation, where once he'd been frightened of commitment. Not so much any more.

"Dude, dude, you're telling me angels can get pregnant and that sigil thing you continuously insist on carving onto your body is like - what? An angelic condom or something?" Dean asked.

"Crude way of putting it, but yes," Castiel replied, softly, turning large blue eyes onto Dean, and the hunter grinned crookedly at him.

He could never resist those puppy dog eyes when Castiel looked at him that way and he leant in, kissed his lover, mouths open and wet, tongues sliding in and out of each others mouths sloppily. Dean felt turned on that Castiel should guard himself against babies, and couldn't help but imagine the image of Castiel heavily pregnant with his child. His dick jerked with interest at the thought and he rumbled out a groan of arousal into Castiel's open wet mouth eagerly. The angel pulled away smiling an apology as he continued carving the sigil into his flesh. Dean waited impatiently, still unable to get the image of a heavily gravid Castiel from his mind. He loved the idea of Castiel pregnant by him, of carrying their child and of having a child with him. The hunter had always wanted a child, and suddenly found he especially wanted one with Castiel.

He was so distracted, he barely noticed Castiel preparing himself with lube, before he felt the firm touch of Castiel's hand upon his dick, covering his erection with the slick touch of lube. Dean jerked back to attention again, moaned when Castiel climbed onto him and eased himself eagerly down onto Dean's dick. The hunter shuddered as he slowly penetrated his lover, all thoughts of pregnancies and babies fleeing from his mind as he sank into his lover inch by tight hot inch.

His hips jerked upwards and penetrated him still further, crown of his cock nudging against Castiel's prostate and making Castiel groan, head whipping back as his back arched in ecstasy. His hands twisted and tortured Dean's flesh, punishing him as the hunter pounded into him eagerly, harsh breath breaking raggedly against the air in hot bursts.

Dean watched as Castiel rose and fell on top of him, dick bobbing and swaying with every movement that the angel made on top of him. Castiel looked so beautiful and laid bare in blissful ecstasy, body all sleek sweaty lines as he grew more and more aroused, skin flushed and reddened in the dying light of a summer's evening.

Dean thrust harder into him, hands digging into Castiel's hips as he fucked him hard and fast, knowing that Castiel could take rough sex and even seemed to like it. Dean pounded into him over and over again, and cried out at the mewling whines working in Castiel's throat with every punishing jerk his body took from the force of Dean's thrusts. Finally Dean couldn't hold back any more and he exploded into Castiel, spurted his seed deep into his lover's body with a wail of Castiel's name. His movements slowed as Castiel started touching himself, hand whipping over his erection frantically jerking himself off until he came, spurting his seed in thick strands over them both. He collapsed to the side, spent, sated, worn out yet smiling beautifully at the pleasure and the wonder of it all.

Dean noticed that Castiel's carved sigils were already starting to heal, vivid red and bloody lines fading into soft pink flesh without leaving scars. Dean watched the healing with fascination in much the same way he always did, running inquisitive fingers over the healing flesh and making Castiel shudder beneath him in pleasure. Now that Dean knew just what the sigil was for, he wondered if he'd be able to break it somehow, or distract Castiel long enough to stop him from ever finishing the sigil in the first place.

His craving for a child had reached new peaks, and he found he desperately wanted one with Castiel. He wondered if the angel would mind having a child, but decided to address the issue with him another time ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Castiel started carving sigils into his skin in preparation for sleeping with Dean, the hunter distracted him, leant into steal kiss after heated kiss, sliding and fucking his tongue into Castiel's mouth continuously until finally the angel laid his blade aside.

Dean dipped his head between Castiel's legs, mouthed at Castiel's cock teasingly before dipping his head still further. He licked at Castiel's balls, nose nudging against the angel's erection and made him whine before dipping his head further still, tongue flickering over Castiel's tight little hole and pushing inside him eagerly. His fingers splayed out against Castiel's thigh as he licked him open wide and loose, fingers soon joining his tongue in fucking Castiel wide and loose.

Castiel cried out in aroused pleasure at the feel of Dean's tongue and fingers inside him, sending shooting stars of arousal through his body. He whined when Dean pulled away, whines soon replaced by pleasured moans at the feel of Dean's hot wet mouth wrapping around his dick. He looked down, hips already moving when Dean started sucking him off, head bobbing between Castiel's legs rapidly, breath blasting against wet skin eagerly.

He grabbed the back of Dean's head and started fucking into Dean's mouth harshly, pulling back when Dean started to gag. Castiel let Dean set the pace again, looked down to watch the hunter's stretched open mouth work slickly over his erect and flushed flesh, before climaxing with a strangled cry of Dean's name as he flooded the hunter's mouth with his seed.

Dean pulled away and swallowed him back, before spitting on his hand and spreading the saliva over his dick and covering Castiel's body with his own. He grinned when he saw the sigil was still unfinished and he pushed inside his lover eagerly, penetrating him roughly and moaning when Castiel's body arched up to meet his. Castiel felt so tight, so deliciously tight against his erection as he started thrusting into him, sex made all the sweeter for knowing there was no protection in place this time.

"Deeeeaan," Castiel groaned, hands splayed over the hunter's back and ass, pushing his lover deeper into his body.

Dean complied, hips rolling hard against Castiel's hips, penetrating and pushing deep inside his lover with loud, harsh groans falling between them. Castiel moaned his name again and Dean panted out Castiel's name on every breath, eyes wide and blind to everything but the feel of the angel beneath him, wrapped around his dick so tight and hot and wonderful and Dean climaxed, flooding his lover with hot spurts of his release and he screamed for Castiel.

Castiel was still hard and flushed when Dean rolled away from him and the hunter winced in sympathy at the arousal left unattended. Dean wrapped skilled fingers around his lover's dick and started pumping his fist desperately over Castiel's erection. Castiel groaned, hips jerking into the circle of Dean's fingers, breath harsh as his lover finished him off swiftly, hand covered in Castiel's seed in thick stripes. He wiped the stains of Castiel's love on the sheets, before laying back to stare at the ceiling. He felt his dick soon stir into life when Castiel leant into him to claim another kiss, before he rolled on top of Castiel again, penetrating his stretched hole again to start thrusting into him once more.

Dean lost count of how many times they made love that night, bodies rising and falling in time upon a sticky, sweaty bed, mutual aroused moans breaking the night air between them. Finally they were sated, laying back upon the mussed sheets, limbs entangled as they stared at each other, chests heaving as they fought to regain their breath.

Dean leant in, pressed his lips against the angel's softer ones, one hand trailing over the broken sigil and felt the flesh knitting beneath his fingertips. Castiel purred at the contact, tongue slipping into Dean's mouth and licking inside the wet warmth found there when Dean opened up for him. Dean knew no more and became lost in the feel of Castiel against him, became lost in his mouth and his body and everything about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean gained a clue that Castiel was pregnant when the angel started throwing up on a regular morning basis. Castiel would stare mutely at him, as though pleading with him to take the sickness away and to explain what was happening. At first, Dean remained silent on the matter and just soothed Castiel's back, held his hand and stayed with him until the sickness had passed for another day.

When the sickness had prevailed for a few days running, Dean knew that Castiel was pregnant and he could see the truth of the realization in his lover's eyes, as though he knew the reason for his sickness too. Still, Castiel would stare imploringly at him, as though begging Dean to explain what he already knew to him, as though speaking the words aloud would verify the situation, and would make it all the more real.

"Dude, can we talk?" Dean asked one morning, after Castiel had thrown up for the umpteenth time.

Castiel sagged in relief as though the talk had been a long time in coming.

"Of course, yes, Dean," Castiel agreed, but he did not ask what Dean wanted to talk to him about, already knowing by the grim set of Dean's face and the almost fearful look in his eyes.

"Cas. Sweetheart," Dean said, hesitantly. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Castiel didn't say anything to that, merely nodded, blue eyes larger still yet never leaving Dean's face for an instant.

"I'm sorry, Cas, but that's my fault," Dean said, feeling guilty despite the fact that he'd wanted a baby with Castiel.

He'd never thought to ask Castiel himself if he wanted a child, yet it seemed a little irrelevant now, now that the angel was well on his way to becoming pregnant by him. Castiel shot him a look as though he thought Dean was being stupid.

"Who else could it have been but you, Dean?" Castiel asked, with a long suffering sigh in the hunter's direction. "I haven't slept with anyone else and neither do I want to."

Dean softened at that and couldn't help but smile at the angel, pleased at Castiel's need for fidelity to him. He motioned Castiel to come closer to him, to settle down upon one of the motel room's beds and smiled when the angel did. He cradled Castiel's body against his own and heard the distinctive contented purrs Castiel always gave whenever the angel felt safe and protected, happy in the circle of Dean's arms. The hunter felt a little hopeful at that, as though Castiel wasn't about to smite him for the things he'd done.

"I meant, I broke the sigil, your angel condom thing. On purpose," Dean said, swallowing against a dry, constricted throat, wincing in preparation for a smiting.

Castiel sighed, but didn't draw away, neither did he raise his hands in anger against Dean. The hunter relaxed by degrees against his angel's body, before daring to press a kiss to his lover's head gently, and snuffled against the soft dark hair that tickled his nose.

"Cas?" Dean prompted when Castiel didn't immediately speak.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, gently.

"Please say something, or smite me, or whatever you wanna do," Dean told him.

"You do not wish me to smite you, surely," Castiel replied, in feigned disbelief turning too innocent blue eyes onto Dean which barely hid his playful intent.

"No, I do not," Dean replied.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Dean. I am not angry, if that's what you're thinking. I just didn't realize you wanted a baby, if that's the reason behind why you broke the sigil," and Castiel's eyes narrowed at that. "You couldn't break the sigil, Dean, anyway; it was carved into my flesh."

"Okay, I wilfully distracted you with kisses and a blow job," Dean said, turning away and flushing with embarrassment over what he'd done. "Happy now?"

Castiel merely nodded, as though he shouldn't have been surprised. Dean noticed that he still didn't look angry nor did he look likely to smite him.

"Did you want a baby?" Castiel asked. "Perhaps I should have asked you first."

"I do. I want a baby with you," Dean said, gently, turning hopeful eyes onto the angel, before he frowned. "We can always get rid of it if you want; if you don't that is."

He felt a little pleased at the shocked look on his lover's face followed by the incensed anger at the suggestion of an abortion.

"No, I strongly insist that we keep the baby; that is not what I meant, Dean. I merely wanted to know if you wanted the baby," Castiel clarified.

"Yeah," Dean said, with a grateful, relieved nod. "I want your baby, Cas."

"Good. I'm going to have our baby, but you should have just said you wanted one," Castiel reprimanded mildly. "I would have agreed to have a child with you."

Dean pulled away without ever taking his arms from around his lover's body, eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise at Castiel.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously," Castiel repeated with a gentle, almost there smile. "We're a couple, aren't we? That's what couples do - settle down and have children."

"That's right, they do," Dean said, quietly, letting Castiel settle against his body gently.

Dean fell silent at that, mind running over Castiel's words of couples settling down together. He had never thought of himself as being the type to settle down with anybody, yet the thought of doing so with Castiel wasn't as scary as he once had imagined. In fact, the hunter was complacent with the arrangement, happy to tie himself to Castiel and not look for anyone else. He thought that if this was what love felt like, then he was happy he'd found it with Castiel. He sighed then spoke, finally.

"I know I never tell you this, Cas, and I really ought to, but you do know I love you, right?" he asked, deciding that now was the time to tell Castiel what he needed to hear.

"I know, Dean. I love you too," Castiel said, voice quiet, slightly muffled against Dean's body, but even so, Dean could hear the happiness in his lover's voice.

The angel sighed, and started purring in contentment when Dean traced his fingers down his arm, stroking against him tenderly without speaking further. Dean was lulled into a half sleep by the happy sound and jerked awake when Sam came in, door crashing open loudly as he entered. Dean complained and flipped the bird at his brother for disturbing the peace, to which Sam apologised with some confusion.

"You gotta be quiet, Sam," Dean said, irritation clear in his voice.

"Why? What's got into you?" Sam asked, with a shrug at Castiel who merely stared back at the younger Winchester intently, but without a smile or an apology for Dean's behavior.

"Castiel is having a baby," Dean said. "You gotta be quiet so as not to disturb him."

And Dean stroked Castiel's stomach proudly, feeling the slightest thickening of Castiel's abdomen already. Castiel's eyes closed at the tender touch, lips curving slightly into a smile as his purrs grew louder beneath the hunter's tender strokes, making Sam gape at the pair in surprise.

"You're having a baby? What, now?" Sam asked, in stunned surprise.

"No, not now, Sam. What do you think? He's gonna have the baby when he's ready to," Dean said with irritation.

"Yeah? Dean, Cas is a guy, in case you hadn't noticed. He can't have babies," Sam pointed out, surprise still tightening his voice and making it higher than usual.

"I am an angel, Sam, not a guy," Castiel replied, purr still evident in his voice as he spoke, sending arousal skittering through Dean's body before he leant to press a kiss to the top of Castiel's head once more.

"You're a male angel then," Sam pointed out with a vagulely annoyed huff at being corrected.

"I am not. I am genderless, but just happen to be in a male vessel. There is a difference, Sam," Castiel replied, with a disgruntled huff through his nose at the younger Winchester's ignorance. "Actually, the choice of vessel has no bearing on the pregnancy rate of angels."

"What he said," Dean said, when Sam looked to him for help.

Sam huffed out a laugh at that, and knew that Castiel had a point about angels although he still didn't understand how Castiel could have gotten pregnant. He decided it was just another weird occurrence in their already weird life, but at least this had happy connotations. Eventually he closed the distance between them and extended his hand towards the angel with a smile of encouragement.

"Congratulations, Cas. I think it's great you're gonna be a genderless father to a baby," he said, trying to hide a smirk but failing miserably.

Castiel's face warmed at that, as Dean started to laugh beside him, and the angel shook Sam's hand, nodding his thanks gently to the tall Winchester proudly.

"Seriously, though, I think it's great. Same goes for you too, Dean. Congrats on becoming a father, dude," Sam said, clapping his brother on his shoulder proudly.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean murmured, as he looked with pride upon Castiel.

Sam watched them as the pair spoke to one another quietly and it was obvious to the young hunter how much in love they were. He watched as Dean made unconscious sweeps and passes over Castiel's stomach with one hand, caressing his lover's body where a baby would soon be growing and Sam smiled. He genuinely was happy for the pair, and happy they were going to have a baby together.

Then he blinked, and said - "Hey, guys, I'm gonna be an uncle."

"Yes, that's what usually happens, Sam," Dean said, glancing up at his brother and noticing that Sam's grin was rapidly getting broader at the thought of becoming an uncle.

"I'm gonna be an uncle," Sam repeated, proudly.

Castiel looked on with some bemusement, as Dean chuckled, watching as Sam walked away muttering something about calling Bobby to tell him the good news. Castiel settled down in the warm embrace of Dean's arms once again, eyes half closed in contentment as Dean kissed the top of his head again, lips lingering in his soft dark hair. The hunter inhaled the fresh, clean scents of Castiel's shampoo and cologne and the musky sweet scent of Castiel himself beneath it all.

They remained silent long after Sam had left, all too content to snuggle together on the bed. Castiel turned into Dean more, resting his head in the space where Dean's neck met his shoulder, eyes closed as he smiled and laid his hand on the hunter's free shoulder gently. Dean rested his cheek on the top of Castiel's head, sighing as his arms moved to circle the angel's body tenderly and held him. They remained like that long after Dean had drifted off into contented sleep ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months later, Castiel began to show, stomach swelling and thickening slightly, hand resting gently over his plumping middle proudly. Dean found his lover irresistibly sexy while gravid, and kept touching Castiel's stomach, pressing his rough calloused hands over the angel's thickening middle and rubbing gently. Castiel looked on with amusement and even pride every time Dean touched his swelling stomach, before leaning in to press a kiss to his lover's mouth gently.

One night, Castiel was bigger still, thick middle extending above him as he lay on his back in their shared bed. Dean lay beside him, dozing, one arm draped securely over his lover's body. He opened his eyes a crack when Castiel shifted slightly, looking a little uncomfortable. Dean noticed the way that Castiel's hand was splayed over his own pregnant bump, as though it was causing him problems and discomfort.

He rubbed Castiel's stomach soothingly, enjoying the feel of its stretched skin and distended plumpness and he swirled his fingers over every inch of it. Castiel purred in pleasure, wriggling slightly beneath Dean's hand as though he were thoroughly enjoying the ministrations and that Dean's hand was helping to make him feel more comfortable. Dean continued stroking him eagerly, found the motions soothing and as much of a turn on as Castiel seemed to find them. He loved the thought of his baby growing inside Castiel's body, gaining strength from the angel. He sighed then leant down to kiss lightly at Castiel's navel, lips lingering against stretched skin tenderly.

He inhaled sharply, smelt the delicious musky scent of Castiel trapped beneath the scents of soap and colgne and the distinct smell of his pregnancy. Dean moaned in arousal at the smells assailing his senses and he kissed his lover's distended belly again, biting down gently wherever he could gain purchase. Castiel's purrs grew louder still and he moaned Dean's name in obvious arousal, body shifting beneath the hunter's as the angel's dick curled up towards his abdomen.

Dean continued licking his lover's belly, biting down upon fragile skin, marking him and claiming every exposed inch of him for his own. He kissed the stretched skin, tongue laving and dipping over his lover's pregnancy, teeth catching hold of his lover's hipbones and gently biting down hungrily. He followed the curve and sweep of the bone until his lover's dick nudged against his face, smearing pre-cum in glistening strands against the hunter's cheek.

Castiel moaned as Dean sucked him back, wet warmth descending down upon the angel's aching erection slowly. Castiel's breath was harsh and ragged when Dean's mouth was finally filled, stretched wide around his cock, before Dean's head started bobbing swiftly between his parted legs. Castiel rested his hand on Dean's head, fingers rising and falling with every movement Dean made.

Castiel lifted his hips as far as his gravid state would allow, fucking his dick needily into his lover's mouth, squeaks and whines easing past parted plump lips eagerly. He felt need surge through him, and he whined out his need for Dean to fuck him even as he came, flooded into Dean's mouth with a salty backwash of thick strands of his cum hitting the back of Dean's throat.

The hunter rolled off and away before retrieving the lube from where he kept it hidden in the bedside cabinet, before removing his boxers he usually wore to bed and slicked it over his straining erection. His gasps and moans filled the air, and grew louder when Castiel watched him intently, large eyes turning wider still . Castiel took the lube from Dean's fingers and opened his legs wide, before smoothing lube over his own hand quickly. Dean watched him as his lover fingered himself eagerly, fingers reaching for his own hole and skimming over the tightly muscled surface teasingly.

Castiel's head dropped back and his moans filled the air as he prepared himself for Dean's entrance, fingers pushing deep inside himself and widening tight muscles to accommodate Dean's thick shaft. The hunter laid back when Castiel finally straddled him, sinking down onto Dean's dick slowly, before rolling his hips against the hunter's beneath him, pregnant bump rising and falling over him. Dean gasped beneath the extra weight but the surge of need sustained him, kept him going as Castiel's flushed aroused face grew slack above him.

Castiel rocked faster, harder against him, thick middle bumping against Dean's muscular frame, dragging at Dean's body and riding him eagerly. Dean's hands gripped Castiel's hips and ass, fingers digging in strong enough to leave bruises and be painful yet Castiel moved harder against him, forcing Dean further into his body as he writhed above him.

Dean couldn't hold back any longer and he came deep inside his lover's ass, coating him with his seed and with a scream of Castiel's name heavy on his lips. Castiel's hand wrapped around his own erection and jerked off, soon covering Dean's abdomen with his seed.

They fell back onto the bed wearily, sated and worn out and Castiel snuggled into Dean. Dean caressed Castiel's distended belly instinctively, enjoying the feel of it stretched taut beneath his fingers and he sighed in happiness.

"My baby," he murmured, eyes already drifting closed into sleep as he struggled against it. "What are we going to call the baby, Cas, once it's born?"

Dean lifted his head long enough to stare through sleepy eyes at Castiel before the angel replied.

"I don't know, Dean. I'm not very good with names. You choose," he said, with a confused little look that Dean laughed at.

"I've always liked the name Kimber for a girl," Dean said hopefully. "Maybe we should call the kid Bobby if it's a boy, after, you know, Bobby."

Castiel nodded agreeably after a moments thought, with a small chuckle at Dean's discomfort, before he murmured - "I like those names, Dean. Kimber or Bobby it is."

He didn't get a response and when he turned back to face Dean, he saw that the hunter had already dropped into weary, sated sleep ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam watched with some amusement over the intervening months between Dean and Castiel conceiving a child and Castiel actually giving birth. He never expected Dean to throw himself so wholeheartedly into the situation, nor did he expect to see his brother of all people acting like an attentive father, yet that was what Dean was.

Dean couldn't seem to do enough for Castiel, but then Sam corrected himself. Dean never could do enough for Castiel at the best of times, always fussing over him and making sure he was alright. He'd never seen Dean so willing to please as when the relationship with Castiel had started to become serious, more steady. Castiel in turn had been the exact same for Dean, making sure his human lover was well catered for at all times. Even though they'd never actually come out and spoken of their love out loud, or at least in front of Sam, it was there for all to see in the slightest of gestures, a glance, the vaguest brush of hands and the ease with which they sat in silence.

Castiel was good for Dean and Dean was good for Castiel, Sam was happy to notice. And now they were having a child, it seemed to exacerbate the tenderness and genuine love between them and Sam couldn't help but feel gratified and happy for them.

Still, he watched, helping out when he could, or rather, more aptly, when Dean allowed him to. Dean, as always, preferred to keep a tight hold on proceedings at all times, ministering to Castiel's every whim and need, getting him food when the cravings started kicking in, and Sam could forgive the countless times when he'd accidentally walked in on them during what should have been a private moment, kissing, feeding one another and on a few occasions, all out fucking each other right in front of Sam. He'd needed a double strength brand of brain bleach for those occasions, yet still he was happy for them.

It never failed to make him smile whenever he saw them in a quiet moment together, doing nothing but remaining silent and Dean would sit there, Castiel cradled in his arms and fondling the angel's ever thickening stomach proudly, a tender, blissful smile on Deans face, which was echoed on Castiel's tender, angelic expression. Castiel could be said to have attained a healthy glow, Sam noticed, and he seemed more radiant as the pregnancy progressed, even as his gait started to falter and become more awkward the more pregnant he became.

Finally the day arrived when Castiel gave birth, eyes wide and staring, face taut with pain, reddened with strain and covered with a slick sheen of sweat. Sam stayed there with them, helping out when he could and felt a pang of bittersweetness every time Castiel reached for Dean when the pain got too much, a pleading look in large blue eyes as though Castiel wanted Dean to take the pain away and make him better. Every time Dean would cradle him against his body, soothing him, rocking him, telling him everything was going to be alright and over soon, as Castiel's knuckles bled white with the force of holding onto Dean's hand in barely repressed pain.

Sam himself was glad when the baby finally arrived and Castiel sagged to the floor in relief, taking Dean with him. Sam looked after the baby during those first few minutes cleaning the newborn off awkwardly, allowing the two fathers time to rest and recover. Finally he placed the baby in Castiel's arms, smiling when the couple started cooing over the little being wrapped tight in a towel in Castiel's sweat dampened arms.

Dean looked up at Sam and asked - "Well? What is it?"

Sam resisted the urge to tell him it was a baby, before saying - "It's a girl."

Castiel lifted his eyes proudly to Dean's, when the hunter said - "You hear that, sweetheart? We've got a girl."

Castiel gave Dean the biggest smile Sam had ever seen on the angel's face before he leant in to kiss Dean tenderly. The baby remained cradled in the angel's arms, even though Dean chucked her under the chin and made soothing noises when the baby girl began to cry. Sam's heart warmed at the tender scene, retreating slightly to let the two proud fathers fuss over their child, choosing to clear up instead.

When he came back into the room, he heard the distinct sound of the baby gurgling in happiness, now nestled safely in Dean's arms while Castiel looked on in tender happiness, chucking her under the chin as he'd seen Dean doing.

At Sam's quiet entrance, Dean looked up and said - "Come say hello to your niece Kimber, Sam."

Sam smiled at that, and padded forward on quiet feet to look down upon the life Dean and Castiel had created between them.

"You're going to be so beautiful," Dean cooed quietly to the baby held in his arms, as one tear slid from the corner of his eye and fell unchecked on the towel wrapped around his daughter's body.

Castiel rested his hand gently on Dean's shoulder, but remained quiet, staring adoringly at his partner and then their baby with equal amounts of love in his eyes. Sam smiled awkwardly at that, then made his excuses to leave the happy family alone, deciding that that was what they needed, at least for a while.

Dean had looked a little surprised at that, Sam noticed, but neither his brother nor Castiel prevented him from leaving. He crept out as quietly as he could, looking back once over his shoulder to see Castiel lifting the baby from Dean's arms, in preparation for giving Kimber her first dose of milk ....

-fini-


End file.
